


And Harmless Fun Doesn't Get in the Way.

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I AM SORRY, I Tried, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The author's MO when trying to write porn, Trans Newton Geiszler, because ze is too embarrassed, college professors!AU, is to write three words than take a five minute break, this shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newt immediately stopped moving, because he was only human and holy shit he had just caught Hermann Gottlieb masurbating in his goddamn office and okay to be honest Newt was surprised that had never happened to him but also he would never have thought Hermann would be that kind of person at all?"</p>
<p>Or: Newt and Hermann use office sex as a stress-reliever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Harmless Fun Doesn't Get in the Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "workplace" for Newmannuendo on tumblr.

Newt smiled at a couple of undergrads waiting in front of the office of a quantum mechanics teacher. The students stared at him, somehow immediately sensing that he didn't belong in this part of the building. He wasn't one of them. Newt kept smiling.

If they had mistaken him for one of the maths or physics teacher, he would probably have been offended, actually. If they had mistaken him for a _student_ , well... It wouldn't have been the first time. But not a math student. _Urgh_. He would forever stick to chemistry and biology because A) _way cooler,_ B) at least their department appreciated his sense of style and C) _way cooler_.

Still. Here he was, on the floor that had MATHS & PHYSICS written all over it. Although others might look at him like he was lost or had lost his mind (the latter more than the former), Newt knew perfectly where he was going. He walked past the coffee machine. Tendo Choi was chatting with some people there like it was the most natural thing in the world, except that Newt was _onto him_ , and he knew the guy was officially employed as a philosophy professor and that his office was in fact on the other side of the campus. He also knew that he was involved in several reseach projects with the IT department but that... That was Tendo. The guy was wearing a bowtie, and somehow Newt was the one out of place.

Tendo smiled knowingly and raised his coffee mug in Newt's direction as a greeting, to which Newt replied by distractedly waving a hand in his general direction. His other hand was tightly clutching a folder to his chest, and he gripped it even harder as he finally stopped in front of Doctor Hermann Gottlieb's office. He took a breath, knocked, didn't wait for an answer, opened the door, closed the door, took three steps to Hermann's desk, slammed his folder on it and loudly proclaimed that he had been _right_.

Then he noticed that Hermann was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, that one of his hand was gripping the edge of his desk and that the other was, suspiciously, _under_ his desk.

To all the people who would ever doubt his self-control after this moment, he would explain with emphasis that he _hadn't looked_ but had instead turned around and taken a step towards the door. Except he wouldn't do it because that would involve giving context and he wouldn't dare embarrass his colleague like that.

“Sorry I interrupted, I'm gonna go now,” Newt managed to squeak out, taking another step forward.

But then Hermann groaned. Newt immediately stopped moving, because he was only human and _holy shit_ he had just caught _Hermann Gottlieb_ masurbating in his _goddamn office_ and okay to be honest Newt was surprised that had never happened to _him_ but also he would never have thought Hermann would be that kind of person at all?

Except apparently he was. And that did all kinds of things to Newt's mind and body, because the thing he and Hermann had, the thing where they would argue for hours and have dinner at each other's place and sometimes watch movies and have sex, the thing where Newt didn't talk about feelings because if they talked about feelings it would ruin _everything_ , that _thing_ had never included office sex. And Newt was really hoping that this great lack would be remedied now. Maybe.

He stayed still for a few seconds, then turned around slowly. Very slowly. Hermann was watching him, something akin to defiance in his eyes. Really, it wasn't fair. _He_ was the one who had been caught masturbating in his office. _He_ should be the one ashamed. _Newton_ should be the one in control here.

Except of course not.

“Hum,” Newt said, totally suave and sure of himself. No, really.

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Are you staying, or leaving?”

“Hum.” Newt was usually more eloquent. He could admit that. But his plans for the day had been to relieve his frustration by shouting at Hermann about his research, and hopefully be able to organise his thoughts clearly enough to get back to work after aforementioned shouting. Instead, there was a lot of silence.

Hermann sighed, then smiled. It was kind of terrifying. “Come here?”

Newt took a step forward. This was cool. This was really cool. Exciting. Hot. Actually, it would probably be as good a stress-reliever as shouting. Nice.

He circled his colleague's desk without thinking about what he was doing and _yup_ Hermann had his pants and boxers down all the way to his knees and his cock was half-hard.

Newt felt himself growing wet, and when Hermann reached a hand towards him Newt decided to just go with things. He carefully bent down over the other man and kissed him.

They both immediately opened their mouths to the other, and Newt whined because he hadn't known that Hermann was into this but he also hadn't known that he himself was _really_ into this and _oh my god_ Hermann's stuck-up colleagues were literally just a room away.

They broke away, and Hermann tugged at Newt's belt until he was sitting over his lap.

“Not that I've been imagining how this scenario might happen, but if I _had_ been imagining it, I'm pretty sure I would have imagined _me_ as the one being caught jerking off in his office.”

The statement was followed by an eyeroll from Hermann. Not his most effective one, since he was busy unbuttoning Newt's pants.

“Will you just...?”

Newt raised his hips so that his jeans could be pushed down. It wasn't particularly easy, considering how skinny they were, but the two men managed with only minimal frustration. At least he was wearing Van's, and thus made quick work of kicking off his shoes and letting his clothes fall into a pile on the ground.

“You and your goddamned clothes...” Hermann grumbled.

Newt grinned and kissed him, rubbing his cunt against Hermann's dick at the same time. “Don't get me started on _your_ fashion sense, Mr Fancy-pants.”

“Well, my “fancy pants” weren't causing any problems here.”

“Of course not. They were already down.” Newt raised two fingers to his mouth and watched Hermann follow the motion as he made them slick with saliva.

He raised his hips forward a bit, rubbing his slick fingers against the small swell of his cock.

“I have...” Hermann reached for a small bottle of lube that Newt hadn't noticed. He grinned wildly had the thought that Hermann kept it in his office.

Newt slipped the tip of two fingers between the folds of his labia, enjoying the warmth there and how the muscles yielded easily. Hermann was watching his movements, though he immediately focused on Newt's face when the latter raised his head again. Newt did some looking of his own as he pushed his fingers in past the first knuckle. Hermann's cock was fully erect now, and the man was holding the lube in one hand while his other hand was open, palm up. The only contact his erection got was from the slight movement of Newton's hips, and even then it was barely a touch.

Newt was sitting on Hermann's lap. He couldn't move. Newt was the one leading the dance here, and Hermann had accepted that without a word, to the point where he wasn't even touching himself.

The thought sent a thrill down Newt's spine, and he quickly added a third finger, stretching himself open and softly rubbing against his g-spot at the same time. He moaned softly, and smiled when he saw Hermann bite his lips as a reaction. His breathing was getting loud.

“You're gorgeous,” Newt couldn't help but say. It was true. Despite how much he complained about his colleague's clothes and weird choices in haircuts, the man was all soft skin and hard lines where Newt was roundness and stubble, and his eyes were a deep brown that made Newt's mouth water. There had been a trend in Japan for couples to lick each other's eyeballs as an act of sensual intimacy. Newt could understand where the impulse came from. He could _also_ understand how unsanitary it was, and thus kept the idea firmly locked up in some far-away part of his brain.

Newt leaned in, and Hermann immediately caught his lower lip between his. The back of Newt's hand rubbed against Hermann's touch-starved erection, and he bit down slightly, a reflex to muffle his sighs. Newt moved again, and again, until he pulled his hand out from between his thighs to grip Hermann's cock. He started stroking, rocking his hips forward at the same time.

“I hope this feels good for you because... oh god... mmh... I feel really empty right now.” Newt could have felt embarrassed at this tendency to make awkward attempts at dirty talk, especially when Hermann was the type of person who stayed nearly entirely silent as he had sex. Except that everytime he talked like this, Hermann would get the cutest blush on his cheeks, and that was worth everything in the world to Newt. Hermann's hips bucked up. Newt bit his lips. He kind of really wanted to have Hermann's cock in his mouth, but he also wasn't joking about feeling empty, and he could feel his muscles trying to tighten around empty air.

“Can I... Can you? I kind of really want you insid me right now.” He stroked upwards along Hermann's shaft and felt the other man trying to follow his touch with his whole body.

Hermann closed his eyes and nodded enthusiastically. “Please.”

“Condom?” Newt asked, voice getting frantic as he searched for friction against his own dick.

Hermann froze. Newt whined, although he would always argue the opposite if confronted. He knew that they hadn't really discussed office sex before so he couldn't blame Hermann for not being prepared but _still_. The guy had _lube_.

Hermann relaxed. So Newt relaxed, and watched as he fished out his wallet from the jacket that was conveniently draped over the back of his chair. Newt immediately snatched the condom after Hermann found it, and quickly opened the package.

“I can do-” Hermann started, but Newt quickly batted his hand away.

“Nah, I've got this.” He quickly rolled the condom onto Hermann's erection. He didn't make a fuss of it, his movements were smooth and clinical. This was precaution. The fun part was what was coming next. “Hand me the lube?”

Hermann poured some on Newt's finger. He watched as the latter slipped three fingers inside his vagina again, then quickly added a fourth. He grinned when he saw Hermann start to stroke his cock again, then moaned as he clenched his thigh muscles.

“Newton, _please_...”

Newt would have gloated about being able to make Hermann _beg_ , except he wasn't in the mood to wait any longer either.

“I've got you, I've got you.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Hermann's lips again. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and each point of contact between his and Hermann's skin was like a small sun.

Now came the one problem with office sex: the fact that offices weren't actually made to have sex in. Newt had to find balance on the tip of his feet, both hands on either side of Hermann's face, before he could raise his hips.

Hermann immediately brought a hand to his hips to steady him, and Newt shivered. This was the paradox in being colleagues, being friends, and just _being_ with Hermann Gottlieb. As much as their personalities clashed and as much as they shouted at each other, they always came back to this basic understanding of each other that flowed naturally through them. And when Newt moved, Hermann immediately followed, without a word being exchanged. They were each holding the other's gaze and their breathing echoed so loudly in the space between them Newt wondered how nobody had yet knocked on the door to come investigate the noise.

Hermann slightly moved his hand against Newt's hip, and he let himself be guided by the movement until he felt Hermann's erection brush against his own then settle against the folds of his labia. Newt rocked his hips a little, relishing in the way Hermann's breath itched.

“Please -”

Newt relaxed his muscles, and slowly took Hermann in. He had stretched himself enough that he could probably have taken all of Hermann's cock in one go, but he prefered to go slowly, to let his body adjust so that he and Hermann felt like two puzzle pieces finally finding where they belonged.

Newt was really glad that humans had evolved with such a thing as the brain-to-mouth filter because Hermann would never have let him lived the end of it if he had started to say such nonsense out loud.

“So this is not exactly how I had thought my afternoon would go,” Newt said.

Hermann laughed a little at that, bending forward and muffling the sound against Newt's neck, right above his shirt collar. He could hear the grin in his colleague's voice when Hermann whispered in his ear. “I keep thinking that someone is just going to walk in through the door.”

That and Hermann's voice right against his earlobe? Sent shivers down Newt's spine. He immediately started moving again, raising his hips and snapping them back down, slowly building a rhythm.

“I can't imagine how much that would hurt your reputation. The oh-so-respectable professor Gottlieb shamelessly fucking a... a _biology professor_ , right here in his office, that would be such a-” Hermann tightened his grip on Newton's hips, accompanying each of his movements. “Such a terrible shame.

“Worth it,” Hermann whispered. _Whispered_. Honest to god _whispered_. Who the hell whispered in real life? Not Newt. Newt gasped out “Fuck!” really loudly instead. He started losing his rhythm, and took one hand off the chair's back to rub against his dick. And just like that he felt his whole body shake, his muscles clench and un-clench, his toes curl and a moan escape his lips. He kept moving, even though his whole body felt like it was on fire, careful to keep his weight on his feet and not on Hermann.

Hermann who had closed his eyes and was murmuring a litany of what Newt thought were curses.

He smiled and bent down, catching Hermann's lips between his and nearly making him jump in surprise. Happy that his colleague's eyelids were now open again, Newt tried to clench his thigh muscle once more, groaning at the sensation, and apparently that was enough because Hermann's grip tightened against his hips and he thrust his hips upwards in a move that should probably have hurt had he not been totally focused on the pleasure it was bringing him instead. And then he came, and Newt shivered, gripping the back of Hermann's chair as hard as he could and praying that his leg muscles weren't going to give up on him _now_.

Both of them were breathing harshly, holding each other's gaze and waiting for the sword to fall. Surely this was the moment when some over-eager student knocked on Hermann's door despite the fact that he loudly advertised in each of his classes that he kept very strict office hours and didn't want to be bothered outside of them.

But the room stayed silent.

After a minute, Newt couldn't help himself anymore and burst into laughter. He hid his face in Hermann's neck, partly to muffle the noise but mostly just because he could. He knew the mathematician was smiling too, though he couldn't see it.

“God, was that a stupid thing to do,” Newt said, still giggling. Hermann raised an eyebrow. “Stupid, but awesome.” He quickly pecked Hermann's lips then stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “Your leg okay?”

Hermann had been the one to pull him on his lap, which meant he had been confident that he would be able to support Newt's weight without too much pain. Still, Hermann has a tendency to overestimate his abilities (or to just plainly ignore them), so Newt felt like he had to ask.

“It aches a little, but nothing more than usual.”

Newt turned around to face his colleague once more. Hermann was nearly lounging on his chair, his body relaxed in a way that felt completely out of place when they were in his office. The fact that he was only half-dressed, with his pants still rolled up around his ankles only added to this strange contrast.

“Stay like that just for a second, okay?” Newt asked. Still half-naked himself, he bent down to fish out his phone from his jeans on the floor. He quickly stood back up, and snapped a picture of Hermann before the other man could process what was happening.

“Newton, I swear to god if this pictures ever surfaces again I will personally strangle you.”

Newt smirked. “Don't worry. It's just a keepsake.”

“How utterly _sentimental_ of you.”

Newt rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in his friend's voice. He lightly smacked Hermann on the head, then bent down again to pick up his clothes.

“Come on and get dressed. I came here to take a break, but I actually still have work to do.”

“Work? You?” Hermann replied drily. But Newt could hear him gather his clothes behind him and didn't give him the pleasure of a response.


End file.
